


If I want you, I want you

by Jimmybean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, M/M, Making Love, Reichenbach-Related, Sweetness, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmybean/pseuds/Jimmybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's always been afraid of getting close. He figures it couldn't hurt now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I want you, I want you

“James.” Sebastian murmured, lips hovering right over his best friends. “Let me.” He noticed how wide his bosses lovely chocolate eyes were, the fear and the longing in them, the need. As soon as he saw him start to pull away, the sniper put a hand to the others cheek. “Focus. James, breathe. Are you going to let me?” He asked again softly, trying to resist biting his own lip. Finally, the criminal caved in and nodded, letting the man press his lips to his. 

 

It was like a electric shock, finally being able to kiss him slowly, tenderly, finally letting their emotions bleed out instead of fucking like dogs and then leaving and doing their own thing. Sebastian had always wanted more, had always needed, but he hadn’t pushed him. Not until now anyway. Finally, he had made the man agree and it felt beautiful. He didn’t realize however, that the other was crying until he pulled away, feeling wetness on his cheeks.    
  
“It’s okay, James. Let me show you.” Sebastian uttered, keeping his voice soft, his touch gentle. Dealing with an emotional criminal was like picking up a stray kitten. They didn’t trust you, and you had to be very careful when luring them in. “You’ll be fine.” He added softly, leading him to their room. 

 

Jim let him undress him, let him take away that perfectly perfected barrier, let him kiss his skin tenderly and look at him with all the love of the world in his eyes. Jim let him undress himself, and slowly prepare Jim, let Sebastian thrust in careful and gentle, let the man fuck him so tenderly he cried when he came.    
  
“Why’d you let me be so soft, James?” The sniper had murmured after he was done, holding his little mastermind close to his chest. He saw another tear slide down the man’s cheek.

“I dunno. Maybe I needed it.” Jim whispered quietly, dread in his stomach for he knew, what lay ahead tomorrow. Moran would be broken. 

 


End file.
